


Changing His Mind

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Christmas, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Remus wanted to open presents, but Peggy had a better idea.





	Changing His Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> My third art only piece posted to AO3. I currently don't have any plans to write a story to go with this. I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Not only created for the MMF Bingo but also Melting Pot's Have Yourself a Merry Little Exchange 2018 as a last minute creation when we had someone drop out.
> 
> Disclaimer: Original photos are not mine. I found them on Google and Pinterest and then edited them. Credit goes to original posters whoever they may be because I honestly do not know.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFBingo18; Square I5: Peggy Carter/Remus Lupin


End file.
